The three Identical sisters
by myhorserainbowspeed
Summary: Yana a creator of new bioenhanced digimon is on the run from DATS and Future DATS Agent Kiva.
1. Yana's Diary

The Identical Triplet Sisters

Chapter one: All My life: Day one

All my life I have dreamed about having my very own digimon and now it is a reality. My name is Yana and my digimon's name is Coramon. My twin sister, Yoshi, disappeared years ago and I have not seen her since. About a month ago my father was arrested for murdering my mother and a DATS agent named Kiva Yoantura offered to be our foster mother and by our I mean my little sister Sireli and me.

Everyone says that my sister and I are identical twins but I have never seen a single picture of her so I don't know. Sireli thinks that dad will come and get us soon but I do not dare tell her that dad has gone away forever and will not be coming back. I cannot bear to tell her mother is dead as well because she still believes the lies dad told us all these years. She cannot be disappointed for a third time in her life.

Chapter Two: Yoshi or Anna: End of Week one

I think I might have seen Yoshi but it is impossible because all the letters she has written have come from the united states. I don't know how I know it is her but something inside me tells me it is her. Please don't let me be right because it would only complicate matters for all of us including sireli and Kiva.

I have told kiva and she says that yoshi cannot be alive because she died in an explosion three years ago. I am confused by this because I have a letter that she wrote three weeks ago and she talks about the bombing of the world trade center being the result of digimon.

I do not know who to trust. Oh well at least Kiva does not know about all the computer programs that I have written including Coramon's data code. I have not told Sireli about the digimon code that I am writing for her. I am programming this one to act like a baby digmon even in its rookie stage. I am also programming in the understanding of our speech but omitting the ability for the digimon to communicate back to her. Sireli real just needs some one to talk to and comfort her. I am also making the digimon look exactly like her favorite animal the ferret. The digimon will have long hair, shed twice a year and when wet the hair will stand up making the digimon look like an over sized pin cushon. I have decide to use this feature for the digimon's attack. The attack will turn the hair in to stiff pin firing on the opponent from all directions. I shall call the digimon Kailmon.

Chapter Three: DATS and Kiva : Day eight

The same woman I saw the other day came by our house today. She works for DATS as well but she does not know Kiva which is very strange since they work in the same branch office. She says that they received reports of child abuse from our house but I do not believe her and I doubt that Sireli and Kiva do as well. It is hard to tell her that we know the truth and that she works with digimon when I have not even told kiva about me creating coramon and kalamon. I do not know what to do, I am so confused.

I have decided to follow the woman I simple have to know what she wants with us.

So far I have found out that her name is the same as my twin sister and that the digimon is lallamon. DATS suspects Kiva of harboring a wild digimon, but she has made no mention of coramon and I even got a quick look at her digidivice and coramon's signal was not present. So I have decided that even though she does pose a risk for coramon and my plans to one day find my sister, that I will try to befriend her and bring her into my confidence. I feel that one day I may need her assistance with something. I hope this works because otherwise I am in trouble.

Chapter Four: Day Ten: Kiva Arrested

So much for my plan she arrested Kiva this morning and I have not seen either of them all day. I sent sireli to the warehouse and I am trying to figure out what to do but so far I am coming up with nothing. I can not join up with sireli right now because she saw coramon and I can not return home for kalamon because someone is probably waiting for me. Why does everything happen to me?

Right now I am hiding in an underground sewer pipe but I do not know how long that will last and I really need food right about now. Even coramon is hungry and all my money I had back home I guess I will have to risk going home and getting everthing I need but oh well. I will make sure that Coramon stays put at least.

DATS agents were everywhere but I managed to get everything I needed including all the work I put into Kalamon. As soon as I find the time I will finish her and then go meet up with sireli. I sent Coramon to her with money and clothes I want them to stay hidden for a while. I hope that woman does not find me.

I spoke too soon she found me and boy was she mean she drags me in and does not even listen to me. She says that I am a fugitive and wanted for questioning by DATS I tried to shake her but she was just to fast for me. She may be a better runner than me but I still managed to out whit her. I hope she does not find sireli and Coramon.

She came back today looking for me and she brought company. Some boys named marcus and Thomas. I do not trust them but perhaps I should go with them back to DATS my sister makes references of it being a wonderful place to work at.

I almost got to talk to those boys but she had to recognize me man I hate her she chased me into the park where I now hide man when can I catch a break. I do not know if the boys chased me here as well but I can only hope they did not.

I just spotted Sireli in the park I hope that coramon is not with her. I thinks she is looking for me as well but I hope not and I also hope that the woman does not see her.

The boy, Thomas found me only a few minutes ago he says that it is a bad idea to hide from our problems. He has not spotted my computer programs and I hope he does not for the sake of me. He knows about my sister and that she is in the park. He says that if we turn our selves in that he will not let the woman interrogate us. He says they want to know about Kiva and I even ask if I can bring our dog (coramon), he says sure. I hope we are not going to get caught.

That woman, she recognized Coramon as a digimon and now I am in deeper trouble but at least I still have Sireli they say they will send her back to the digital world. well good luck because I happen to know that she cannot go to the digital world because of a computer flaw that I purposely put into her design.

Chapter Five: Coramon and the Digital World

That lady, she came back to talk to me. She wants me to fix Coramon's binary code so they can send her to the Digital World and I refused. Needless to say she was not happy with me but I so do not care right now she does not care that I love Coramon and that is why I created her she is a part of me and she hold the key to finding my twin sister.

Some commander came to see me he tells me that if I do not help them they will take my sister away from me. I hate having to decide. I handed him the computer that holds all of my codes reluctantly but I can not do it myself I am so angry with myself but I know that they will never crack my codes unless Sireli helps them and she does not understand how to read the codes yet.

All I can think about is Sireli and Yoshi I miss them so much. I know that Gatamon will protect yoshi but I still worry. they is a part of me and I can not bare to lose them. I have not heard anything about where they are. I feel so lost without them. Yoshi, Sireli, Gatamon and Kalamon I will do anything for them. Oh where are they I cannot stand to be without them.

Chapter Six: Kiva's Disbelief : Day twenty one

Kiva came to see me she says that I am being childish and that I should show them how to fix Coramon's binary code so she can go to the digital world. I told her that it did not make any difference what I did to Coramon's binary code she still could not go to the digital world. I managed to avoid telling her the reason why but only just. I can not tell her why because my sister is the one they need if they want to resolve the problem but Kiva she thinks Yoshi is dead well she is not dead. She is alive and I know it. My sister and I were arrested by a research firm a couple of years ago and I have not seen her since then. I fear I will need to find my sister if I hope to be free of this horrible place

I told Kiva about Coramon's ability to find my sister and she laughed I kicked her and told her to run a search for a Gatamon. I told her it was my sister's digimon and I told her that I did not want to see her ever again. I hope see rots in hell for telling me my sister is dead.

I saw Yoshi today see was so glad to see me and see says that Sireli is scared and wants to see me. She never once spoke about what happened that day we were arrested or about Kalamon. She says that she has been worried about us. She says that the DATS agents are fools and that they will never get Coramon's Binary code figured out and that she refused to help them. She did not tell me about how Gatamon is and I would like to see her as well.

Kiva is taking me somewhere and I do not trust her or like the situation that I am in however seeing the sun for the first time in months is very rewarding enough.

Sireli and I are finally back together but I can not find Kalamon or Coramon and I am worried for their safety. Sireli says that some men in white lab coats came and took them away. Sireli gave me back my computer and I have an idea to get Kalamon and Coramon back.

Chapter Seven: Freedom : Day Twenty Six

I did I got Coramon and Kalamon back from those men. Sireli and I are living in an abandon Warehouse for right now. We ran from Kiva and Yoshi because everyone wants us to write a binary code that can prevent the digimon from crossing the digital plane. Yoshi told me that Gatamon got digitized right after we were caught. I plan to find Gatamon's data and bring her back to life.

I found Gatamon and another Digimon called Patamon and I brought them both back to life. I used my sisters program and infused the blood of that lady and my sister, Yoshi into them. I obtained that lady's blood by knocking her out and stealing it and I used my own blood in place of my sister's since we are identical twins.

We are now hiding outside of the city and I have a job, computer maintence. My boss is a hoot and the makes me work hard but the money is enough for all of us to live on I hope.

Please review I would love to know what you think


	2. Sareli's audio diary

"Sareli come on, were already late for class" (Kalamon)

"Coming"

We have only been here for three weeks but I already feel like I belong here. I so want to follow in my sisters footsteps. So far the classes have all been repeats of what my sisters have taught me.

I miss Anna so much she was always the kind one. Yana was the one who taught me never to trust anyone at all she told me that there are people out there who will hurt me. Together my sisters cared so much about me that it hurts me to think that there were actually three of them.

I think I found the third sister but I do not know. It so strange that she arrested us and did not make the connection. I am definitely going to send her the picture that I found in our old homestead. I hope it helps.

I did it and I hope this works for my sisters sake.


	3. Yoshi's Diary

I received this picture this morning and it scared me. I can not explain it but the people in the picture are somewhat familiar to me. I want to know who they are and where they are. There is a house in the background with the words Digimon Café and lounge. The girls look like they are only three years old.

I took a look at the back of the photo and the girls names were on it. It said that the one on the left was Anna, the middle Yana ,and the right was Yoshi. That was me in the photo I do not believe it and I relize now who one of the girls was. It was the girl I arrested in the park. She kept running from me. However I do not know who the other girl is.


	4. Kiva's Personal Report 1

That girl is making this assignment so much harder now that she is missing. All I was supposed to do was to get her to show me the formula for the bioengineered modifications to the digimon. Now that she is gone my job just became a whole lot harder.

The Agents at DATS think they have a lead on Yana. They say she has two identical sisters, but that is impossible because all of the data on Yana says that she only had one sister Sareli. This is all so confusing but if it is true than Yana may not be the only one with the knowledge on how to modifiy the digimon's data stands.

Please review i would like to know what you think


End file.
